scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries/Devil Day
Devil Day is the second episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries. Premise A devil attacks Devil Day! Synopsis There is a sign that says: Coolsville on the street. The camera zooms over to an angry devil who growls. The gang is driving to a building in Coolsville to celebrate Devil Day, the day the gang unmasked their very first monster. They arrive and meet Max and Mix, two brothers, who tell the gang that they would like to unmask a monster with the gang. Fred says they can someday. They enter the building and see monster masks on the walls. They meet a woman named Mrs. Crack. She shows them a golden diamond. She says it is worth 100,000,000,000 dollars. The gang looks at it for a moment, then walk away. Shaggy and Scooby run over to a cafe and start ordering everything. They sip their milkshakes, and then order more milkshakes. They get up and go to buy Scooby Snacks. They buy Scooby Snacks and start eating. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are exploring the building. They bump into Max and Mix. They really want to see the Mystery Machine. Fred leads them outside to the van. He opens the door and shows them inside. He even shows them where Scooby and Shaggy keep food. Then they go back inside. Velma and Daphne are talking to Mrs. Crack. She tells them that she is going to give out the golden diamond to the winner of a contest. Scooby and Shaggy come over, eating pizza. Just then the lights in the room go out! They turn back on, and a devil is flying around the room. "Ha-ha-ha!" it laughs evilly. Scooby and Shaggy run away screaming, and Fred, Daphne, and Velma look at the devil. It tells the gang to stop solving mysteries, and then it vanishes. Everybody in the building leaves, except a man named Luke. Luke tells them that it was just some person in a costume just like the other monsters the gang has faced. Nobody believes him, and they all walk away. Fred tells Luke not to worry, because they were going to solve the mystery. Velma picks up a pin that says MM. She says she solved the mystery! Fred says it's time to set a trap. He starts to whisper to the gang. Scooby and Shaggy are re-opening Devil Day. Everybody comes back in. The devil appears and laughs. It breaths fire at the people in the building. Fred ties his leg up and pulls him to the ground. Another devil appears and Daphne and Velma do what Fred did to the other one. They pull off the masks to reveal Mix and Max. They say they wanted to get the gang to stop solving every mystery, so they could solve some. The episode ends with the gang, Mix, and Max unmasking a robot creature. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Mrs. Crack * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Jeff Bennett as Max, Mix, and Luke Villains Suspects *Max *Mix *Mrs. Crack Culprits *Max and Mix **Reason: To get the gang to stop solving every mystery, so they could solve some. Notes\trivia Locations *Coolsville **Devil Day Quotes